This application proposes continued funding for an interdisciplinary research training program in kidney diseases, hypertension, and cell biology. The purpose of this program is to provide training for young clinicians and scientists interested in pursuing research careers involved in diseases of the kidney, regulation of the blood pressure, and basic aspects of cell biology. Trainees will be attracted from programs in urology, pediatric nephrology, nephrology, and the basic sciences. The major theme of the program is to provide the means whereby highly motivated young physicians and scientists can spend an intensive and sustained period of research training under the guidance of an established and productive faculty mentor. Specific training opportunities include the areas of basic and applied cell biology, abnormalities of the cardiovascular and renal systems in hypertension, developmental biology of the kidney, the biology of urogenital cancer, immunological disorders of the kidney, and clinical investigation in diseases of the kidney and urinary tract. Additional opportunities will be available in related areas of physiology, biochemistry, pharmacology, and immunology. In addition, applicants will have the opportunity to work with investigators using epidemiologic and statistical methods. Over 30 faculty have indicated a willingness to participate in the training of such postdoctoral candidates. A broad range of highly specialized expertise permits such training in almost any area related to kidney diseases. The recent increase in the number and quality of applicants to our programs indicates that we are in a strong position to utilize these trainee positions. One of the major characteristics of research and training at the University of Iowa is the interdisciplinary nature of many of the research programs. Almost every University of Iowa faculty member is willing to contribute to the education of potential young scientists and physicians. At Iowa, research training is an important component of our overall mission. A strong faculty, strong institutional resources, and a strong applicant pool are the hallmarks of this application.